Nick's Death
by Kristal-Dynamite
Summary: A POV from Nick who explains what happens to him from escaping Howe's Hardware to his last moments.


**Hey guys! This is a fanfic about Nick's death from Amid the Ruins. I was a little disappointed with the way he got killed off, so I decided to write a story from Nick's POV on his death. There will be no more chapters as this is just like a short story :) One-shot I think it's called :P**

**Also, please check out my other two stories if you would be so kind! Xxx**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and pretty please leave a review!**

**_~The feeeels~_**

* * *

**Nick's Death**

**(POV)**

"I'm going after Sarah!"

I heard Luke shout out.

Shouting and running through a herd of walkers wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Sarah ran off in a mad panic after Carlos was killed moments ago. Her cries could be heard from miles away as her father took his last gasp for air and fell to the solid ground to be then piled on by many flesh hungry walkers.

The kid didn't deserve to witness such a horrific sight. But she did. It was the least she could expect, but it happened. It was at that moment that I decided to chase after Luke, and to then have to chase after a young girl who wouldn't be the same happy child she once was. She would be traumatized. I knew that feeling…

* * *

"I'm coming with you!" I shouted to Luke, dodging and ducking under walkers as I desperately tried to keep up with his pace.

Luke turned to hear my voice and nodded as I came up behind him. It was just then that shit had to go down…

"ARGH, FUCK!" I shouted as a jolt of pain coursed through my left shoulder.

I'd been shot.

I placed my hand over my fresh bullet wound and almost immediately felt my blood leak through my shirt and all over my palm. I could also feel blood making its way down my chest and back.

Luke turned his head and saw that I was desperately clinging onto my shoulder, trying to stop more blood from oozing out from my skin. He gave a worried glance but quickly turned back to continue running. I couldn't blame him.

I blinked heavily several times to stop my vision from getting blurry as I could feel what felt like being drunk, kicking in. Without noticing, I stumbled on a dead corpse, tripping up and landing on my knees with a painful _thud!_

_Go dammit Nick!_

I then carefully tried to stand up but I could feel myself swaying as I studied all the walkers drawing nearer to me. Some were walking right pass but others knew I didn't belong and that I was different. It was most probably the smell of my fresh blood.

"C'mon Nick! Here, hold onto me, quick!" I heard Luke's muffled voice. I'd never been shot before, so my first time getting hit really did take its toll…

"Thanks man." I tried to say as I gripped onto Luke's arm, a little tighter than expected.

Luke then released himself off of my grip then continued running through the crowd, occasionally looking back to see if I was following… Which I was…

To stop the distortion of everything around me, I looked straight at the back of Luke as I ran… He was the only thing I could focus on right now.

* * *

After what felt like forever, Luke and I managed to get out of the walker herd. I was worried about the rest, not knowing whether they got out safely or not, but right now it was Sarah I had to think about. I could tell Luke was only thinking about her too as he continued running, not stopping to look back once.

"Where do ya think she went?" I called out to Luke who was many yards ahead of me…

I ran at a steady pace, palm still latched onto my shoulder. It was started to feel numb now, not like a relieving numb, but a less stingy and burning sensation going on. I was at least grateful for that.

"I don't actually fucking know…" Luke shouted back at me. His voice sounded scared and desperate. Scared for the sake of Sarah and desperate because he wanted to get to her fast, and I was obviously slowing him down.

I stayed silent as we continued running, not knowing where we were heading. I was internally screaming as the pain in my shoulder came back. Without any thought, my knees just gave in; sending me straight to the ground as I cried out as an excruciating pain made it's way through my veins.

I could hear Luke's footsteps come to an abrupt halt, and he pivoted around and came dashing towards me.

"I'm sorry man." I choked out as I desperately tried to lift myself off the damn ground.

"Fuck Nick, it's okay."

"Is it that bad?" Luke asked anxiously as he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me so I was sitting up facing him. His face was coated with stress and anxiety. If anyone had to have gone through a lot in the past few weeks, it was Luke...

I grunted again, wishing the piercing feeling could just magically go away.

"No man… argh!" I cried as I attempted to move my shoulder.

_Stupid move, Nick…_

"Let me see, quick!" Luke said, indicating to my shirt.

My eyes widened in shock.

"No! What the fuck man?!" I replied, almost shouting.

"Come on Nick, we're running out of time!" Luke snapped.

I gave no answer and just simply grunted stubbornly.

Suddenly, Luke just grabs hold of the bottom of my shirt and tugs it upwards, sending more pain through my shoulder and into my arm, and I let out another cry of pain as a reply to his actions.

"Sorry man, I just need to check…" He says more calmly, however I could tell he was in a rush and trying to get things done quickly.

Luke lifts up my shirt again, slightly more cautiously, and once it's all bundled up near my neck he quickly scans the area of my shoulder of where the bullet hit.

The cold air pierced my skin like a dozen needles, making the pain even worse and uncomfortable. And more uncomfortable was _Luke_ being the one to have to look at my bare chest…

"It's stuck in there man." Luke says worriedly as he pulls my shirt back down over my chest.

"Fucking great!" I replied, knowing that he meant the bullet was now imbedded within my shoulder.

"Can you make it? Please man, we need to hurry!" Luke continues.

"Yeah, just help me up." I said back to him.

…

* * *

Once on my feet again, I clutched onto my shoulder tightly and applied pressure with my hand as I started running. Again Luke went well ahead, leaving me to follow behind. I gritted my teeth as my shoulder kept fighting to win against me. I let out a small cry of pain and tried to ignore my own personal problems.

_I wish I were Luke._

_I'm weak._

_I could never be like him._

As I was running I stayed staring at the ground… A few minutes later, I heard Luke's steps slowing down and I looked up to see some sort of trailer park.

Once I caught up to Luke who stopped and just stared into the wired fences, I looked up to see a sign, which read: 'Sunshine Village Mobile Home Park'.

"You think she went in here?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah, I do… There are walkers surrounding that trailer over there." Luke replied pointing in the direction of one of the trailers. There had to be at least fifteen or so walkers tying to get in. This meant that Sarah should hopefully be safe inside. God knows how frighten she must be…

* * *

Luke and I started pacing around the perimeter of the trailer park, trying to find a way to get in without being caught by walkers. Just then I saw an opening in one of the wired fences. It was a gap big enough for a person to easily slide through…

"Luke, over there!" I shouted at Luke who was a few yards away messing around with the fence. He looked up and I pointed with my good arm at the opening.

"Great!" Luke replied, a big grin forming on his face.

I smiled slightly, feeling proud.

We then ran to the opening in the fence and carefully crouched down and slid through, being careful not to create noise.

"Oh shit!" I heard Luke say before he placed a hand over my chest to stop me from walking any further.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

Luke replied with silence but crouched down and ran to a wooden fence not far from us. I followed him, ducking down as I realised that we were now in stealth mode.

"Dude, I think it would be wise if you stay here." Luke spoke in a slight whisper, shoving a small hammer towards me.

"Why?!" I complained, louder than expected because the pain in my shoulder shot back.

Luke looked down at my blood-covered hand that was still placed firmly over my shoulder wound.

"You're hurt enough Nick, I'll get Sarah…" Luke said, holding onto my right shoulder, forcing me to look at his face. I could tell he was worried about me. I could see it in his eyes… However, staying put behind a fence will not help me in any way.

"Luke, there's so many though…" I said back, starting to feel worried about _his_ safety.

Luke forced a smile and I tried to give one back but the stingy achy feeling in my shoulder made me twitch and my eyes started to water…

_I'm such a goddamn cry baby!_

Luke noticed my eyes starting to fill up with tears and shook me a little so I could look at him again.

"If you'll be fine, then I'll be fine…" Luke whispered to me, and with that he got up, leaving me whimpering quietly and leaning against a fence.

_Your so weak Nick!_

_Why can't you be like Luke?_

I wiped the tears away from my face and stood up a little higher to use my eyes to search for Luke within the small herd. I couldn't see him but I could hear the occasional grunts and groans as he used his machete to slash through the walkers with ease.

I knew Luke couldn't possibly make it through _all _the walkers at once. He would be outnumbered. But I knew he would think of a plan. If I'm fine, then he was. I kept on repeating his last words to me in my head, having all faith he was right…

* * *

Around 5 minutes later I could hear walker groans near by.

_Duh Nick! There are walkers everywhere!_

But this wasn't around the trailer Sarah was in, this was near me! I carefully stood up, peeking over the wooden fence while still clutching onto my shoulder. Before I knew it there was a walker coming straight at me!

_How the fuck did it hear me?! _

I carefully tore away my blood-covered hand away from my achy shoulder and swapped the hammer around so it was now in my right hand. I stood up straight, watching the walker edge nearer and nearer to me.

_Come get me motherfucker! _

Arms outstretched the hungry walker pounced onto me, but before it could grab any of me, I swung my hammer towards it's thick skull hitting it to the ground.

"Fuck!" I grunted. That hurt.

My shoulder pain was now running through my whole body, making me feel weaker than before. The blow to the head did nothing too. The walker got up once again giving me no time to get my hammer ready.

Before I knew it, I was flat on the ground, vision blurred due to the immense pain that shot through me, and being straddled by the same walker. Blood dripped from its head and onto me. I was pretty sure I felt some of its blood drip onto my bullet wound…

_Maybe I should just give up._

_It's the end of me anyway…_

But I couldn't. I need to be fine so Luke could be…

With all the strength I had left, I fought for dominance against the fucker on top of me. My arms weren't working so I used my legs instead.

I used my knees to try and kick the walker in the stomach, and when I did, I used the advantage of it falling backwards, to use my fist to hit it in the head. But that didn't work.

The walker stumbled slightly, but I was the weak one here. My damn shoulder didn't help anything…

I gave up for like one second, but that was a stupid idea. Every second counts… I wasted it. The walker lunged onto my leg, sinking it's yellow teeth deep into my flesh.

I cried out in pain and the sudden shock stunned me. I immediately knew I was going today. I'm going to die today. Alone and afraid, in a fucking trailer park.

_Way to go Nick…_

Not wanting to be eaten alive, I grabbed the hammer that was lying next to me. The walker didn't seem to notice as it was still chomping on my leg. It hurt so bad, but the sight still made me cringe. This was me. This was _my_ leg that was being eaten. I couldn't just let it happen.

Not caring about how badly my shoulder will hurt afterwards; I swung the hammer as hard as possible and embedded it into the walker's skull. The walker defiantly felt that as it latched its teeth deeper into my leg, causing an even more intense pain to shoot through me. Seconds later, it dropped dead. Hammer still in its skull and teeth still in my leg.

For a moment I didn't care about anything else. My body ached for freedom, but I knew it was over. I slowly sat up, and took hold of the walker's head and carefully tried to peel it off of me.

Its teeth were grasping a huge amount of my flesh but I didn't have the strength to break its jaw away to release me.

_This is so fucked…_

_Luke, Uncle Pete, I need you, please..._

I started crying like a fucking baby as I took a deep breath and yanked the walker away from my leg. This ripped even more flesh away from me and I cried out in agony and closed my eyes, internally screaming at myself for making such a big deal out this...

_That was stupid._

_Walkers could hear that!_

I pushed to walker away from my body and collapsed onto the ground. My body was bleeding out and my hands were shaking.

For a minute I just stared up into the clouds. They were so white and so pure. So different from this fucked up world we live in.

I wondered what it was like to be in heaven. Whether I deserved to go to heaven or not…

My mother and Uncle Pete would be there. I forced a smile. Maybe I did want to be dead…

I didn't want to become one of them. I couldn't put myself out of my misery. I would have to turn. I almost wished I could just bleed out, but my body still wanted to fight.

* * *

I slowly pulled myself up and dragged myself to the fence Luke and I came through. It took a while, but I made it. I just sat there for a while, watching the world become a distorted mess.

I had to make a decision now. What was I going to do? The pain was unbearable. In my shoulder, my legs, my arms. Everywhere.

I looked up at the fence to see a long piece of excess wire hanging down. I stared at it for a while and immediately I knew what I wanted to do.

I've hurt so many people. I couldn't let _myself_ hurt anymore.

I sat up and grabbed the wire, tugging it slightly. The pain came through my body as I made the sudden move. I grunted, trying to hold back the tears that were forming once again in my eyes.

I lifted my right arm up slowly, feeling what felt like illusions happen around me. With my bad arm, which had the bullet still stuck in my shoulder; I wrapped the wire around my right wrist. It cut through my now pale flesh leaving blood dripping down onto my clothes and the ground. I bit my lip, drawing blood from it, as I felt the extra pain come to me.

I knew i was dead so I let out my cries of pain... Letting floods of tears down my face as I cursed out to no one in particular.

My vision blurred as I felt the un-dead in me start to rise. My tears weren't helping anything either.

Once my wrist was tightly wrapped, I let my arm just hang as I sat leant against the fence. My eyes felt heavy so I let them close to surround myself in total darkness.

It was a nice darkness. I couldn't see the blood that covered my entire body. I couldn't see the horrors around me. It was almost _peaceful…_

…

* * *

...

I opened my eyes to feel blinded by a sudden light.

The light came from the sun and the warmth comforted me almost immediately.

I was lying down on soft, green grass. I sat up slowly to see that clouds, green trees, and just peacefulness surrounded me_…_

I smiled at the sight. I didn't know where I was but it was somewhere better. I was safe now, I couldn't feel more relieved...

I looked down at myself to see that I wore thin white clothing. I had no shoes or my beloved hat. I felt fresh and clean, realising my leg was in tact and I had no bullet wound through my shoulder. But what was best of all… I had no pain.

* * *

_Nick, you fucked up but look at you now…_

_As fresh as a daisy, surrounded by the light, surrounded by the peace._

_Many have been waiting for your arrival and now your here..._

_Your time has come… You're in a better world now._

_Welcome to heaven…_


End file.
